


Raw Demon Lives

by eshcaine



Series: The Crescent City Chronicles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121</p><p>    reposting at that new link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw Demon Lives

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121

reposting at that new link


End file.
